


时光变幻

by xyc80



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, time changed
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyc80/pseuds/xyc80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>基于动画S102的梗，所有的舰员都忘记了他们的大副，只有Jim还记得。</p>
            </blockquote>





	时光变幻

#

     

“‘他是谁’是什么意思？”年轻的舰长觉得十分不可思议，他挠了挠一头金发。眼睛担忧地瞥向Spock又瞥向把企业号大副当做陌生人看的Bones。

“瓦肯人在星际联盟里可不常见。”首席医官警惕地回应他之前的疑问。

舰长扶住额头发出恼怒地叹息，“但是……他是Spock，进取号的大副。”

“不，他不是。”医官皱着眉，开始担心起来。

“Bones!?”

“我是认真的，Jim。”

“显然，在这条时间线上出现了误差。”Spock陈述道。

这次被指派的任务是帮助历史学家们考察猎户座在星际联盟中的历史文明，在环绕着时间漩涡的这颗特殊的星球上通过一种古老而智慧的“守护者”的力量回到过去。他们作为以考察为目的的科研人员明明没有触碰到任何可能影响到时间线的东西。确切的说他们除了观察，没有物理意义上的与过去的东西进行任何接触。

Kirk不理解……但是似乎除了他自己以及一起进行考察的一位红衫科研人员，所有留在星球上的船员都忘了他们的大副。

就连Bones也……

Kirk不经意间握住了站在他身旁的Spock的手。

“我不相信……”

“但Jim，你的大副是Th……”Bones仍然坚持告诉他。

Jim挥挥手打断Bones，他皱着眉毛露出鲜少见到的严肃神情：“先回船上把情况弄清楚。”

“进取号，传送我们上去。”

 

“Keptain on Bhidge.”年轻的领航员亲切的口音倒是没有变。

Kirk扫视了一番舰桥，一切都似乎保持原样——Uhura，亚裔的舵手等等人物,，他们在自己的岗位上认真工作，一如既往。除了……大家此刻都用陌生的目光看向他身后的Spock。眼神似乎在询问他是谁。

“Captain。”精瘦的Andorian人站在舰长椅后颔首示意，Kirk的注意力集中向他。

他是谁？他怎么敢？

那个位置是平日Spock站在他身后的。

他感到一阵不适。

他记忆里很清楚。偶尔在值班时，Spock通常是一本正经地站在他身后，或者坐在科学官的工作区域里，表情就是像冰冷的机器人那样，一切都是那么公事公办……大概整个星联的人都觉得瓦肯人是再一本正经不过了的，然而Kirk知道那都是表象。

Spock曾经就站在他身后，就是那个位置。用脑子把他操到狼狈地偷偷调整尴尬的勃起，然后躲进盥洗室收拾自己。

所以他现在的心情很复杂，他必须尽快得出结论，尽快……处理这件事情。用他成熟的，不那么孩子气的手腕。但是事情一旦牵扯到Spock他就像个热血冲头的青少年一样。他感觉自己焦虑症要发作了。

“你是谁？”

“我是星际联盟进取号NCC-1701的大副，Thelin。”Andorian人像是看稀奇事物一般看着他，语气倒是十分礼貌。

这时Bones走到了Kirk旁边，对Kirk做了一个“我告诉过你”的表情。“我还以为你一定会记得Thelin。”Bones说：“他已经做你的大副五年了。”

“的确。”Andorian人点点头。

Kirk看着他完全不认识的Andorian人，眼睛打量着他，觉得心里的敌意开始慢慢滋长。他就是不能接受这个。他不知道自己是什么时候形成的这种强迫性思维，但是他的大副就是不能是别人。

Spock察觉到了他的焦虑，说道：“舰长，我推测这不是玩笑。”

“这他妈当然不是！”Kirk有些气愤，他压抑着自己不要失态地大吼出来。他一只手失望地把一头金发挠得更加乱七八糟。

“……你没有帮忙，Spock。还有这究竟是发生了什么。”Kirk无奈地对Spock叹气。接着他看向眼前陌生的Andorian人，冷静下来后，严肃认真地开始说话：“Mr.呃……Mr.Thelin，我在这条时间线或宇宙上一定和你合作愉快所向披靡但是……呃，这一定有什么差错在那颗星球发生了。”Thelin眨了眨眼睛示意要Kirk继续下去。

“嗯……作为船长，我觉得我们应该检查一下时间漩涡里究竟是哪里改变了。”

一起考察的红衫舰员挥了挥三录仪表示，没有任何地方检查出有被改动的迹象。Kirk觉得事情好像又往复杂的地方更近一步。他真想翻个白眼。

“似乎我是唯一受影响的人。”Spock最后得出结论。

Kirk转过身与Spock面对面，他对他认真地说：“听着，无论如何我都不会忘记你。”

Bones看着在舰桥上，他的舰长和一位他从未见过的“大副”做出如此亲密举动，对方还是那般神秘的、完美的、逻辑十足的人形机器瓦肯人。看看他那可笑的发型吧，Bones翻了个白眼。他的舰长还像个朱丽叶一般深情地做告解，接着还露出了几乎从来不会在大庭广众下露出的那种脆弱的表情。

Kirk的整个人扑进了Spock的怀里，两人契合地拥抱到了一起。Spock揉揉舰长的后颈，就像是及其亲密熟稔的恋人。

Thelin带着微笑，神情有些略微惊讶地和Bones对视着，用唇语问道：“这是哪一幕地球戏剧？”

Bones看着吃惊的Thelin，再环顾了气氛安静又尴尬的整个舰桥。他们的好舵手和导航员死死地盯着星图不愿转开视线。Uhura的眼神里充满了对舰长批判的神情。

“我不知道。”Bones唇语告诉Andorian大副。

他也不知道，这个宇宙究竟是那里出错了。


End file.
